Will You Return?
by Nerezza-TenshitheHedgehog
Summary: Well...Sasuke has left the village and his lover, Naruto, still sees his face and hears his voice. WARNING. YAOI SASUNARU! GUY AND GUY PAIRINGS! Flames will be used to heat my ramen bowl! XD RxR!


**Come Back To Me**

I felt the snow fall on my tan skin. The winter wind rushed through my short blonde hair. I looked down at the soft fluff that was the same every year.

Then I heard a voice calling for me. I ignored it like usual. I was alone, the voice was in my head and it was a voice I couldn't stand anymore. The voice of Uchiha Sasuke. He promised me he wouldn't leave for my Orochimaru's hideout, he promised me that I would never feel lonely again, he promised me that I would never stay shrouded in the darkness alone like I had done so many years before. He promised so much and broke what little heart I had left when he walked down the dirt pathway that one night.

The night I wanted to die more than ever.

-X-

_I saw my raven haired wonder while he was walking the trail. Why he had a backpack, I don't know. However, I do know that if I ask, I'm not going to like the answer. "He's doing what I think he's doing isn't he?" I asked myself._

_"You bet he is! Torch his ass!" The fox's little devil-like conscious told me on my left shoulder. His good side appeared on my right and instructed me to never do such a thing or something along those lines._

_I ignored them both and continued to watch. When he stopped, as if he were thinking, I swooped down from the dark moonlit tree I was in. My orange hoodie billowed as I landed. I pulled down the hood I was wearing when I realized he didn't recognize me._

"_Curiosity strikes me. What are you doing? Camping? Or are you doing something else." I glared through my words. With my excellent eyesight in the dark, especially in the dark actually, I saw him flinch. Obviously, he didn't want to answer me._

_He looked straight into my cerulean eyes and spoke the words I longed to never hear._

"_To Orochimaru." It sounded like he had practiced this sentence the way it rolled off his tongue and out his mouth. My jaw didn't drop like a normal person's would; then again, I'm not normal. My lips slightly parted and my eyes got slightly wider._

'_He seriously just said that…' It took a minute to process, I at least expected him to try to cover it up with a random lie. The fox started to talk to me with spilt personalities. Sasuke, being very familiar with them, listened to their opinions in silence._

"_Like I said earlier; torch his ass!" He shouted. _

"_No! You still love him no matter what, right? Don't do it; you'll regret it for your life! You know you will!" The fox's good side's words sent a pang through my heart because I had said that to him once._

_I dismissed them both. Then, with nothing but a single tear, I walked passed him in the direction toward the village._

-X-

"Why do I still think of him? Why do I still hear his velvet voice? What's wrong with me?" I asked myself. I kept hearing the horrible voice in my head the entire way to the academy for the two year reunion. Sasuke would be missing out.

***

Kiba greeted me when I walked in the door. His dog like eyes beamed when he caught sight of me from clear across the room.

"Naruto!" He shouted although I was right in front of him. I smiled a tiny smile due to my depressed mood.

Then I saw him. Sasuke Uchiha. Standing in the corner; like usual. We made eye contact and he held my gaze as if he were trying to keep me in his world long enough to manipulate me to come over to him. If that's what he was doing, it worked.

"Naruto…" I felt his breath on my neck when I walked over to him, "I wanted to see you again. Harsh training schedule. I missed you." He held me tight but I placed a hand on his chest and pushed him off me.

"Whoa. Back up…_You_ missed_ me_? You're the one that left! Shouldn't this little, unwanted, reunion be the other way around?" I was a little pissed off if you didn't notice. Then I clamped a hand over my mouth. I really just said, to his _face_, that I didn't want to see him.

"I see. So, you've never wanted to see me since that night…I guess I should go." He started to walk away from me but I grabbed the hem of his shirt, turned him around, and planted one on his soft colored lips. He snaked his arms around my waist while mine wrapped around his neck.

The fox was right. I would always love him…and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"I thought you never wanted to see me?" He said with a sly smile playing at his lips.

"I never said 'never'. I said not tonight…or at least not here." I corrected immediately. I couldn't deny that I was actually happy to see my darling raven once more before he had to leave again. Then it occurred to me, when _was_ he leaving again?

"Sasuke-kun…when do you have to leave…" I stated, not asked. He sighed. That wasn't good.

"I'm not even supposed to be here." He told me, "Naruto, I just wanted one more night with you and only you." We were suddenly in his room…Orochimaru wasn't home, I figured, "Just to have you to myself like we used to do when we were sixteen. What do you say?" He smiled. Even in the darkness, I saw the smile that only existed for me.

"Yes…" I whispered. We started something that we hadn't done in a long time…play bingo.

* * *

Ha...lol. Sorry for any OOC ness. I wanted to make something romantically funny so, here we are. Thank you for taking time out of yur busy scheduales to read this crap. Well...review and you get a cookie! XD

Nerezza-Tenshi


End file.
